Forum:Maeve Blackwood
' Forums:' Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Maeve Blackwood ' Name:' Maeve Blackwood ' Gender:' Female ' Age:' 13 ' Godly Parent Choice 1:' Ceres Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Pomona Godly Parent Choice 3'': ''Flora '' ''Cohort Choice 1: 2''' Cohort Choice 2: ''3 ''Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- ' ' Appearance: Maeve is a girl about the age of 13, who has lightly dirty blonde hair, and hazel-yellow eyes. She tends to wear a sleeveless top, with natural colors on it, such as green, and different shades of brown on her skirt. Blackwood likes to wear her hair up into a kerchief with big, loud floral designs on it. ' ' Personality: Peaceful, laid-back, and care-free. ' ' History: Maeve was outside on Triptolemus's School of Farming, when a giagantic, mutant Venus Flytrap chomped up her Jade Vines. She was really mad, because those types of flowers were really hard to find, so she smacked it as hard as she could with a large piece of fallen wood. The monster just chomped it down, and kept on moving its roots closer and closer to Maeve, until it chomped her up. When she got in there, it was sticky and she saw a handful Parrot Beaks floated down, so she picked them up, and had a surge of anger. Blackwood shot a garden full of those tickly flowers, and the Flytrap was so surprised, and full of laughter, it burst into a cloud of sand. 'Little Flower' coughed from the smoke, and then out of the dust, there stood a man, and a cornucopia from the monster. The man had dimples from fake smiling too much, and a face full of a mysterious past. She tentatively took the letter the man gave her and listened to his warning: "I mean you no harm, but once you take this letter, and follow my map, many monsters much worse than the one you just fought will also fight you. This map will lead you to Camp Jupiter, a place where you can be safe from those monsters. I wish you farewell, and remember to heed my warning." After the smoke cleared, and the man was gone, she trusted this man, so she followed the map to "Camp". She fought the monsters with her cornucopia and her awesome power of being able to make fruits, and flowers grow wherever at her will. When Maeve got there, she was claimed by the (to be filled in later) goddess, and put into the (to be filled in later) Cohort. ' ' Weapons: Cornucopia Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed DaughterofMercury (talk) 18:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC)DaughterofMercury Comments Daughter of Ceres and of Cohort 2 c: Claimed :D